Acceleracers fanfic CH3 What You Didn't Expect
by Zer0 Thy Her0
Summary: (Summary in story)


Acceleracers fanfic CH3 What You Didn't Expect

Where we left off, Vert had come back with Gelorum/Rachal to the the acceledrome. And the next day, Vert had won the Lava realm 1st place and had gotten the accelecharger. But what lies behind Rachal and her cyberbrain. Find out in this Chapter of Acceleracers fanfic

"flashback"  
"Gelorum has been taken by the humans. We need a new leader." One of the drones said to everyone in the drones headquarters."I will be the new leader. I RD-L1 will be the new drones leader." RD-L1 said back. Then it was decided by amazing up vote, the drone RD-L1 was now the new leader.

"current"  
Vert woke up to see his mom was acting strange. She was twitching like crazy with no sign of stopping and he went up to her and touched her shoulder, "mom? Are you alright?" He said to her as he was worried. But she continued to shake without control as she mutters, "Son, run" She said as she then she'd to her full robot form. Vert was frozen but then ran. It took a while for Gelorum to exit and by the time she was out of the room he was were all the racers were and said fast to everyone, "Everyone, my mom has reverted back and is in her robot form! I don't know what happened, but she was shaking when I got up." Everyone got ready to fight her. Luckily there was no transmitter for the other drones to find out their location. Gelorum ran out as the drivers fought her off. With all of them being together they took away her legs and arm. She was still alive but not mobile as they put her on a table as she was muttering things under her breath. "Vert, was their anything suspicious she was doing yesterday? Anything" Doctor Tezla asked Vert. "No, she just was like this. After I woke up I just saw her shaking, I asked what was wrong and she said "son run" and then transformed" Vert answers his question. "This is very alarming. I have a theory of what might have happened. Maybe the drones put a virus into her through their HQ because maybe she is connected wirelessly to the HQ main computer. Maybe if we can figure out how to take the virus out, and end the link we can save her for good Vert." At him saying this everyone thought. They thought until Tezla figured it out. All they had to do was hack into her brain. So they started to hack her. "This is gonna take a while everyone. Now if the realm opens, I want you to say who goes in Lani" Tezla said to Lani. "Ok . I will alert of who races." She had said back to him. It was on, hacking and knowing a realm was gonna open eventually. But what realm was it gonna be? Storm, fog, pipeline? Nobody knew. Suddenly the alarm sounded for a intruder. A silencer car was spotted coming out of the storage location with their Accelechargers. Vert sped after the Silencer. They went out onto the desert when Vert was able to make it stop as they both got out of their cars. Te silencer took its helmet off revealing it was Banjee, from the world race. "Banjee? Is that really you? Why are you a silencer?" Vert asked him shocked a fellow racer who they all thought were dead was well and alive as a rival team. "Vert, it's a very long story. I will come back with you and explain it to all of you." He said as they then both came back to the Acceledrome. When he and Banjee got into the comms room everyone looked shocked and confused. "Banjee, is that you? We all thought you were dead in the swamp realm!" said to him baffled at the sight of Banjee as a silencer. "Well, everyone buckle up for a long story, (readers as well) when I was in the swamp realm. I was driving as usual, saying WEEPAH! for every jump I had done. When suddenly the huge monster of the realm hit me as I went flying. I came flying out of my car as I passed out in the air. When I woke up I was in a unfamiliar location aka the Silencerz HQ. They had offered me to be part of them as they promised me total safety and a new better car. So I accepted and started racing In the realms for them. So far you guys had won so I was sent here to steal the Accelechargers so I did. Then Vert caught me and now I am here." As he had said all this everyone was speechless at his story. Could he be trusted? They all thought. But then Vert spoke up over the silence, "wow. Banjee I can't believe it. But I do have one question, do you still say weepah?" Vert said with a slight grin. "heh. Well of course Vert, WEEPAH!" As he said this everyone started to laugh. Even Tezla did."Everyone, I finally hacked into Rachal and disconnected her link and killed the virus. All we need to do now is rebuild her." As he said that they went to go get her parts and they rebuilt them as she was back to her human looking form. They were all so happy to have her back on their side. And to also have Banjee back as as extra driver because he had agreed to stay with them and became one of their racers. But everything wasn't gonna be happy for too much longer. Soon, very soon. Everything was gonna change badly. Who knows what's gonna happen. Can you guess what's gonna happen? Drones invasion? Silencer invasion? Losing drivers? Find out in Acceleracers Fanfic CH4 Beggining Of The END

END OF CH3  
Side note: I hope everyone has been enjoying my fanfictions. I'm sorry this took longer to get out but I was dealing with some real life problems I don't really want to get into right now. Anyway, look forward for CH4 The Beginning Of The End.


End file.
